Cumpleaños Especial
by Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Lucy y Natsu le quiere dar algo especial para ella ¿Qué será? Pasen a leer y descubran


_**Bien chicos, aquí les dejo un capitulo que se me ocurrió. Espero que les guste…**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solo pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

* * *

El cumpleaños de alguien especial para mí se estaba acercando. El cumpleaños de "mi mejor amiga", el cumpleaños de Lucy. El problema era que yo no tenía un regalo que darle.

-Joder y ya se me está haciendo tarde para ir al gremio...

He buscado por meses ese regalo tan especial, pero aun no lo encuentro. Los demás ya tenían su regalo... ¡POR DIOS HASTA HAPPY Y GRAY YA LO TENIAN!

El único que faltaba era yo, pero ese era mi problema, yo no tenía un regalo para ella. Lo que quería era un regalo único y hermoso para ella.

-Maldición se me están acabando las ideas...

Yo me encontraba en mi casa pensando que es lo que le podía regalar a ella. Pero no se me podía ocurrir nada. Ya me estaba hartando, ya que estábamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para ella, y ella no regresaría hasta la noche, o ese fue el plan que ellos me habían contado.

Por más que caminaba de un lado a otro no se me ocurría nada que regalarle, hasta que...

-Y si le escribo alguna carta... Pero yo no soy bueno... Buen veré que le puedo escribir

Recuerdo que empezaba con algo sin sentido, empezaba a decir estupideces, y gracias a eso ya tenía el bote de la basura lleno de papeles hecho bolitas... ¡CARAJO NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA!

-Que voy a hacer, no se me ocurre nada...

Pero algo me "inspiro", unas palabras que hace poco me dijo Mira... «Natsu que es de ti Lucy»

-Que es de mi Lucy... Pues Lucy para es mi... Es mi mejor amiga aunque...

Y así empezaba a pensar hasta que las palabras correctas salieron de mí y con esas palabras poder escribir aquella carta a Lucy...

-Y así con esto termino mi carta... Bien ahora a ver que más le puedo conseguir...

Guarde aquella carta en mi bolsillo y decidí salir a caminar. Tenía que encontrar otra cosa que le pudiera regalar, por lo que decidí salir a aquella pequeña plaza que estaba cerca de la casa de Lucy…

-Vemos… que más le puedo comprar…

Por más que caminaba tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo lindo para ella. Hasta que lo encontré…

-Esto realmente le va a gustar…

Entre a aquella tienda y lo compre, realmente se vería hermoso en ella. Con suerte me habían dado la caja un poco grande y con un gran moño rojo, y aprovechando esa caja decidí meter la carta de Lucy ahí. Seguí caminando por los lugares, visitaba las tiendas de regalos, de comida y demás cosas.

Con lo entretenido que estaba no me había dado cuenta que ya era de noche…

-Rayos ya me tengo que ir al gremio, aunque de seguro ya está la fiesta más que animada…

Decidí caminar a paso rápido al gremio, quería saber cómo estaba la fiesta ahora. Quería saber si Lucy ya estaba ahí. Al estar un poco cerca del gremio me di cuenta que ya estaba la fiesta "a lo Fairy Tail", por lo que decidí entrar al gremio y buscar a Lucy…

-Natsu-san porque llegando tan tarde…

-Sting… no me digas que todos están por aquí…

-Pues Mira-san y demás compañeros tuyos del gremio nos invitaron a la fiesta, así que decidimos aprovechar para venir…

-Que bien… de pura casualidad no has visto a Lucy?

-Pues recuerdo que la vi en la barra con Mira-san…

"Rayos muchas personas están aquí, porque Mira invito a los demás gremios!" Quería caminar hacia la barra pero había muchas personas que me estaban impidiendo caminar, hasta que al fin llegue, me di cuenta que ahí estaba Lucy sentada en la barra platicando con las demás chicas. "Bien Natsu no lo eches todo a perder, tengo que hacer que Lucy venga conmigo a solas"

-Lucy… Hola

-N-Natsu… hola

-ammm necesito que vengas conmigo a solas…

Por unos instantes ella había dudo en venir conmigo o no. A ella por alguna razón tenía un lindo sonrojo "Hermosa…" que la hacía verse más bella…

-E-Esta bien…

Le agarre de la mano y empezamos a caminar a la parte trasera del gremio. "Bien el plan uno completado". Se nos estaba dificultando pasar pero cuando al fin llegamos…

-Y bien Natsu, que quieres…

-Feliz cumpleaños Lucy…

-N-Natsu…

-Se que hoy es tu cumpleaños y bueno yo… yo… te quería dar esto…

"JODER PORQUE ME ARDE LA CARA" Por alguna razón sentía que tenía un gran sonrojo por lo que volteé mi rostro en lo que le daba el regalo. Ella despues de aceptar aquel regalo, lo abrió y se sorprendió. A ella se le ilumino el rostro…

-N-Natsu…

-¿T-Te gusta?

-Me encanta Natsu…

Saco el pequeño collar de la caja, este collar era la insignia de Fairy Tail, era de un color plateado con una cadena igual plateada. Ella al momento de sacarla de la caja me lo tendió para poder ponérselo. Y por alguna razón me estaba sintiendo nervioso, ya que tenia demasiado cerca a Lucy y su aroma me estaba embriagando.

Se levanto su cabello para dejar libre su cuello "Que por alguna razón me estaban dando ganas para poder besarlo" Le coloque aquel collar, y mientras se lo estaba colocando a Lucy ella se dedico a leer aquella carta que le había escrito…

**_Querida Lucy…_**

**_Hola Lucy, bien como sabrás no soy muy bueno escribiendo este tipo de cosas. Pero al ser tu cumpleaños decidí darte algo especial y lindo para ti. Hace poco alguien me hizo una pregunta "¿Qué es para mí Lucy?" y despues de pensarlo…_**

**_Para mi Lucy es una persona rara, linda y hermosa. Una persona que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado sigue sonriendo. Una persona que siempre protege a los suyos. Una persona que nunca se rinde. Una persona que apoya a sus amigos. Una persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado a pesar de las tonterías, estupideces y demás cosas que siempre hago. Una persona que llora mucho porque su corazón es demasiado noble y esas lágrimas que derrama son de amor verdadero._**

**_Lo sé ya no se que escribir, pero antes de acabar esta carta quiero decir que Lucy es la persona que yo amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida…_**

**_¿Cursi…? No me importa ser cursi en estos momentos ya que Lucy para mi es todo, Lucy es la persona que amo y que siempre protegeré. Lucy es la persona que siempre quiero tener a mi lado. Lucy es la persona con la que me quiero casar y tener con ella una familia._**

**_Desde que te conocí he sentido esto por ti, desde que te sale en aquella ves me di cuenta que tu ibas a ser todo para mi._**

**_Así que Lucy Heartfilia… ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?_**

Al terminar de leer aquella carta ella me miro con ojos un poco llorosos. "Creo que no le gusto"

-Bueno Lucy, si no quieres aceptar, no importa yo…

-S-Si quiero….

-Que…

-Que si quiero ser tu novia Natsu Dragneel, eres una muy cálida y muy especial. Una persona que siempre está ayudando y protegiendo a sus compañeros. Una persona que desde la primera vez que lo vi me enamore perdidamente de él. Que a pesar de las dificultades siempre esta sonriendo. Una persona que yo amo…

-Lucy…

Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, yo inmediatamente correspondí a ese abrazo. La acercaba a mi, no la quería dejar ir…

-Natsu…

Baje un poco mi rostro, me di cuenta que ella me estaba mirando. Cuando menos me di cuenta me estaba acercando lentamente hacia ella. Miraba aquellos ojos que me encantaban y miraba aquellos labios que quería probar. Ella lentamente cerro sus labios, podía sentir su respiración y… "A LA MIERDA YA LA QUIERO BESA"

Me acerque a ella y le di un beso, que para nosotros duro una eternidad. Nuestro primer beso, el primer beso que nunca se debe de olvidar.

Al separarnos, nos dimos cuenta de la cantidad de personas que nos rodeaban, nosotros nos limitamos a reír. Alcé nuestras manos entrelazadas y todos empezaron a gritar de felicidad, empezaron a llorar de tristeza y de felicidad.

Muchos nos felicitaron, muchos estaban felices ya que "Al fin el dragón encontró a su princesa"

Este apenas iba a ser un nuevo comienzo con ella. Un nuevo comienzo con mi Lucy…

* * *

_**QuQ ¡PERO QUE HERMOSO!**_

_**Espero que les guste, debo decir que me inspire con la canción "Kimi To Kare To Boku To Kanojo To-BREATHE" Escuche la canción y dije, porque no escribir algo con apoyo de esta canción, y pues aquí esta.**_

_**Bien nos vemos para la próxima**_

_**Reviews!?**_


End file.
